


The Demons Take Manhattan

by Cecil_Fry



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Autistic Spencer Reid, Bow ties are cool, Case Fic, Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, New York City, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Doctor (Doctor Who), Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, The Doctor on His Own, amy and rory aren't there, but not now, post-episode: s05 e09 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_Fry/pseuds/Cecil_Fry
Summary: The BAU team is hunting a serial killer in Manhattan who is targeting young, dark haired men. At the same time, the Doctor (11) is taking a break in Central Park, just trying to read some human fiction from the 20th century. He becomes a victim of the killer and tries to help the BAU catch this maybe not fully human killer.
Relationships: The BAU team & The Doctor, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Martha Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Life is for the Living

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just don't read this if you are triggered by anything that is tagged. There is a very non-graphic description of rape and some pretty graphic descriptions of violence. I'm asking you, please, read with caution.

“The island of Manhattan was bought for 24 dollars. It was purchased by a Dutch man named Peter Minuit in May of 1626,” The team was flying to Manhattan for a case and Doctor Spencer Reid was filling them in on the history that none of them really cared about, but they weren’t going to say that to him. “But today that would be worth about 1,143 dollars,”

Hotch glanced up at the young man, “Reid, now is not the time. There are 6 men dead and an hour and a half flight to go over the case,” Reid blushed and sat down with a quick apology.

Prentiss looked up from the case file she was reading through, “Six? Why weren’t we called in before now?”

“The city of New York had 516 homicides last year alone so cops might overlook six dead men. Also, all six murders took place in different precincts so they haven't connected them until now,” Reid said.

Morgan sighed, “Also, the police don’t want another serial killer in New York,” He flipped through the file and winced slightly at the excessive stab wounds on the body of the third victim.

“So, six men were stabbed to death and sexually assaulted,” Rossi said. “Does anything connect them?”

“Well they were all well dressed and either students or a white collar job,” Reid said. “They were all young as well, the youngest victim was 19 and the oldest was 28. They were all tall, white, and slim with dark hair,”

“Also, all their ties were missing,” JJ said.

“So you take off your tie baby boy,” Garcia said from the laptop screen. She was dressed as oddly as usual with bright purple lipstick and feather earrings. “The bodies were found all over the place. In six different precincts. Hudson Orozco, the first victim, was found in the 19th precinct, Tim Kay in the 24th, Adam Duke in the Midtown South precinct, Colm Lin in the 25th, Nicholas Fisher in the 7th, and Zake Prince, the latest victim, in the 30th,”

“Okay. Prentiss and Morgan will go to the latest crime scene,” Hotch turned to look at Rossi. “Dave, you and JJ will talk to the victims families and Reid and I will go to the station,”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was taking a day off. He did that sometimes. Just sitting somewhere by himself relaxing. Usually that would bore him to death but he wanted to give Amy and Rory a break to be at home and this was a great time to do so.

The Time Lord was sitting under a tree in Central Park. He, Amy, and Rory came here a lot when they wanted a break from the constant running. He had a stack of old Earth fiction next to him that he was reading. Agatha Christie, Terry Pratchett, Neil Gaiman, and Ray Bradbury. He always read Agatha Christie when he was alone. Her books reminded him of Donna.

He should really get some glasses. He had really liked the glasses he had in his last regeneration. They had broken when he had fallen through the ceiling though. It really was disappointing. He didn’t need them of course. He just thought that they made him look clever. Glasses were cool.

His TARDIS was sitting behind a patch of trees so no one would bother her. She had decided to come here. She must have needed a break too. She had practically kicked him out. He wondered if there was anywhere that sold tea. He wanted a cup. He was also getting kind of bored just sitting here. He needed to do something. He jumped up to see if he could find some tea.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Mrs. and Mrs. Duke,” JJ and Rossi were sitting in an apartment that the mothers of the third victim lived in. He was found in Dewitt Clinton Park by a couple of kids. He’d been 19. “May we ask you a few question about your son,”

One of Adam Duke’s mothers, Sarah, said, “If it helps you find the man who did this, then of course,” She was sitting stiffly on the couch with her partner next to her. The only show of emotion was her death grip of her partner’s hand.

“What was Adam’s daily schedule? Where did he go everyday? Who did he talk to? Was he acting differently of late?” Rossi asked gently.

“No, he wasn’t acting differently. He was… happier. He was doing very well in school and had reconnected with a friend,” Sarah said quickly. “He barely left his dorm though. Always busy. He almost never talked to anyone. The only place he went to regularly was, well, the park,”

“Dewitt Clinton Park?” Lea Duke, Adam’s other mother, nodded. “Do you know the name of the friend he had reconnected with?” JJ asked.

Sarah nodded, “Chloe. Chloe Watkins. They were friends in high school,”

“Thank you so much for talking to us. Again we are very sorry,” JJ said.

“Agents,” Sarah said. “You better catch the son of a bitch that did this to my son,” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Even though the murders have happened in totally different precincts, they’re all in Manhattan,” Reid said, waving his hand at the pins in the map.

“So?” The lead detective, Detective Adaline Stevenson said. She was reluctant to have them there but she wanted to stop the killer by any means necessary.

“So,” Hotch said. “He most likely lives in Manhattan,”

“See the first kill was most likely an accident,” Reid said, playing with a dry erase marker. “The stab wounds are sporadic. Some are shallow, while others are deep. Also, his ID was still there, the others had their IDs taken,”

“Why does he take their IDs?” Detective Stevenson asked. “The ties I get. He took one from the first victim so they must be trophies. But why the IDs?”

“He wants the families to suffer,” Hotch said. “If they don’t have their ID then the family has to come and identify the body,” This killer was very quickly evolving. Even though his first kill wasn’t planned, he immediately started to take the ID to cause even more suffering. There was no evidence of a blitz attack so he must have used a ruse to get the victims off the paths of the parks, playgrounds, or even a graveyard they were found in. They had all been killed around 2:00 am and all the victims had left the house at about 8 pm.

“He leaves the face intact though he mutilates the rest of the body,” The Detective said. “He even wipes the blood off their faces,” That was odd. The Unsub had shown no remorse. Leaving the body without any posing and not covering them but he wiped their face clean. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Morgan and Prentiss stood in Trinity Cemetery in the small grove of trees where the latest victim’s body had been found. The spot was completely hidden from the path and it would have been late at night so it wouldn’t have really mattered anyway. There was no sign of any real struggle. There was quite a lot of blood on the ground. Enough that the victim would have bleed out. There was more of a chance that the victim would be found alive but they would have a more painful death of bleeding out slowly.

“When was the body found?” Prentiss crouched down to look at the large stain of dried blood on the ground.

“At about 7 this morning,” One of the detectives said. “An old lady visiting her husband’s grave found him. She’s pretty shaken up,” The man scratched the back of his head. “We already talked to her. She didn’t see anything,”

“There’s not much here, Prentiss,” Morgan said standing back from the scene.

“Not much here? He barely cleaned up!” A detective said.

“Not really,” Prentiss stood up. “The body isn’t here and he didn’t leave any traces of himself. No footprints, broken branches, or signatures,” She glanced at Morgan. “We’re heading back to the station to meet with the rest of our team,”

She and Morgan walked to the SUV parked on the street. Morgan drove while Prentiss sat in the passenger's seat. Thankfully they weren’t that far as they had set up in the 30th precinct house, which wasn’t far from the cemetery.

“This guy is going to kill again soon,” Morgan said. “He’s killed six people in the last three weeks and the murders are happening closer and closer together,”

Prentiss turned to glance at him, “Do you think we're ready to give a profile?”

“We’ll find out when we get back,”

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the station. Emily knew that JJ would have a lot of trouble controlling the press. Manhattan had a serial killer that had already killed six men and was very likely to kill more. When they got to the station, about a dozen reporters were standing at the door. When they got out of the car, all of the reporters began to speak at once.

“Does Manhattan have a serial killer?”

“Do you have any suspects?”

“What can people do to protect themselves?”

“Who are the people most at risk?”

“Does the FBI have a comment?”

“When is there going to be another killing?”

Prentiss and Morgan just kept walking, ignoring the reporters and pedestrians. When they got into the building they headed up to the room where the team had set up. Hotch and Reid were standing in front of a map, while Rossi and JJ were going through the case files.

“Hotch,” Morgan said. “Do we have enough to give a profile?”

Hotch turned around, “Yes. Gather everyone. JJ, you give the profile to the press. See if anyone recognizes it”

Once they gathered everyone in the room, they began the profile.

“We’re looking for a white, bisexual or homosexual male in his 30s to 40s,” Hotch began. “He will work in a position of power, such as a security guard, nurse, or some type of political position. This is because of his need for control and dominance,”

“He won’t be in a relationship,” Morgan continued. “He’s a sexual sadist and will have no ability to make the connection needed for a long term relationship,”

“Also,” Reid said. “If he was in a relationship at any point, it most likely would have been abusive,” He had removed his tie.

“So, look for people with a history of domestic violence or any calls of domestic disturbances,” Prentiss paused. “He’ll have a criminal record. The first victim was not supposed to be killed so he’ll have a history of sexual harassment at work. He might even have been charged with rape at some point,”

“He shows no remorse,” Rossi said. “But he does wipe their faces clean. He may have a connection with the face of his victim,” He paused. “Not the victim himself but the facial features that the victims share. Light eyes green or blue, large chins, thin mouths, eyes that are on the smaller side, and faint or non existent eyebrows,”

“He most likely was in a relationship with someone with those features,” Prentiss said.

“But it could also be a parent,” Reid says. “He’ll be friendly looking and someone you would trust, even follow and help,”

“But,” Hotch continued. “People who know this Unsub well will not think him friendly. He will be prone to anger and violence,”

“This type of Unsub will try to insert themselves into the investigation. Maybe around the victim’s families,” Morgan said. “He gets off on suffering. Not only his victim but the families as well. He takes their IDs so the family will have to look at the victim’s body,”

“Set up a tip line,” Hotch said. “People might know this Unsub and recognize the profile. Thank you,”

Detective Stevenson walked up to the profilers, “We set up the tip line. Now what?”

“Now we have our tech analyze go through lists of sex offenders in Manhattan,” Rossi said.

Detective Stevenson laughed, “That will take a long time,”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor had not found tea. But he did find a nice woman selling chocolate and so he had some of that. He was walking through the park now, trying to find the TARDIS. He had lost her. Central Park was very big and he tended to lose things and humans and the TARDIS there. He walked down a trail in the park that he thought he recognized. It was starting to get dark and he still couldn’t find his TARDIS. There was not a single human anywhere around, only a bat that had fallen out of a tree and disgruntled took off toward the sky.

“Excuse me,” The Doctor felt a tap on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around quickly and saw a tall, friendly looking man. He was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans and had slightly shaggy blond hair. He smiled at the Doctor, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you,”

The Doctor straightened his bow tie, “I wasn’t startled. You just surprised me. What do you need? I specialize in helping people. All people with big and small problems. All problems! In between big and small as well,”

The man laughed, “Well, I don’t know what you’d say my problem is but I lost my watch. It was my grandfather’s and it’s very important to me. I wondered if you could help me find it,” The man looked at the Doctor with pleading eyes.

“Of course I’ll help you find it. I have a watch too,” He raised his wrist to show the man his watch that most likely had an incorrect time on it. Amy was always telling him that it was useless. “Do you have a name or are you unnamed?”

The name started walking toward a grove of trees, “I think I dropped it over here and yeah I have a name. I’m Lewis,”

The Doctor clapped his hands together like a child excited about candy, “Lewis! A lovely name! I knew a man named Lewis once. He had excellent nose hair. I’m called the Doctor,”

The man frowned, “The Doctor? Why do people call you that,”

“Everyone calls me Doctor,” The Doctor also frowned. “I also call myself Doctor. I don’t know why. Do you?”

Just then the Doctor felt a rush of pain to his abdomen. He turned to look at Lewis and saw him smiling and holding a blood covered knife. Orange-red blood. Time Lord blood. His blood. Lewis laughed and pushed him to the ground. He let out a groan as he landed on his back on the ground. Lewis straddled his hips and pulled off his bow tie. “Don’t want to get blood on that,” He said calmly. He tucked the tie into his pocket and smiled sweetly at the Doctor. “You’re so pretty. I’m so glad that you wanted to help me. I’m going to have a lot of fun with you,” He brought his knife down to the Doctor’s chest. The Doctor tried to squirm away from the knife but Lewis pressed his fingers inside of the stab wound in his stomach. He screamed and Lewis laughed and started to cut away his shirt. He sliced the Doctor’s suspenders and tossed them aside. Anytime the Doctor tried to move he pressed his fingers inside his wound.

“Please stop,” The Doctor said, groaning from pain. Lewis just laughed and cut away the rest of his shirt. He shivered as the cold, April wind bit into his chest. Lewis ran his knife through the Doctor’s skin, blood slowly welling up from the cut. He did this eight more times over the Doctor’s chest. Then he stabbed the Doctor’s chest, right below one of his hearts. He twisted the knife and grinned. The Doctor screamed.

Then Lewis started kissing him. The Doctor started to struggle even more. He kissed the Doctor’s neck and throat. Then, all of the sudden, he bit him hard enough to pierce skin, right in the crook of his neck and shoulder. The Doctor whimpered. Lewis stroked the bite mark and said, “So pretty. All mine,” The Doctor was really starting to panic. He didn’t have any regenerations left. His friends would never know what had happened to him. He tried to push the man- no the monster off of him. Lewis just laughed and tutted though, “Don’t do that now. Just relax pretty boy, it’ll hurt less,”

He slid his hands downward and started to undo the Doctor’s pants. The Doctor struggled and pulled away. He had lost a lot of blood and his hearts were working overtime. Lewis just growled and sunk his knife into the Doctor’s stomach. “Don’t move,” He sounded a lot more threatening now. He yanked the Doctor’s trousers down and threw them to the side. “You know what. I wanted to try something different this time,” He pulled out a cigarette lighter and lit it. He smiled at the Doctor cruelly. He held the flame to the inside of the Doctor’s thigh.

The Doctor cried out in pain as the fire burned his leg. He hated burns. He felt completely vulnerable and he hated it. Then Lewis pulled the flame away and ran the knife up his leg. It cut through his skin and he shifted away. Or at least tried to. Lewis slapped him then harshly shoved the knife into the side of his chest. All the air left his lungs and he let out a wheeze. The monster above him then cut away his boxers and the Doctor tried to get himself away from reality. He only came back to reality for short times of complete pain. Lewis was stabbing him with the knife at the same time. He was stabbing his legs and abdomen. He was sobbing in pain and was covered in blood. He just went limp and stopped fighting.

When the man was finished with him, he stood up and got himself together, grabbing a small towel to wipe the blood from himself. He then looked down at the Doctor and cooed. He kneeled next to his head. Lewis wiped his face clean of blood and tears. He then stood up and walked away whistling.

“Help me,” The Doctor said as loud as he was able. “Oh Rassilon, please, someone help me,”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team was sitting in the conference room with Garcia talking to them through the laptop. “Okay my lovelies. There are 8,719 sex offenders in New York City. Lots of creeps,” She curled her lip. “Removing women and anyone who isn't white, we have 4,567 creeps,”

“Look for men with jobs with control, guards, nurses, anything like that,” Hotch said.

“Okay so we have about 300 people,”

“Get rid of anyone who's married or has children,” Reid said. “He wouldn't be able to have a long term relationship,”

“143 creeps, my wonderful profilers. There are a lot of perverts in Manhattan,” Garcia said sighing. “I need more,”

Just then Detective Stevenson opened the door to the conference room. “Agents,” She said. “We have an another victim,” 

“Where?” Rossi asked, the team jumping out of their seats.

“The crime scenes in Central Park. The victim’s at the Lenox Hill Hospital,” She said.

They all stared at her, “A victim survived?” Reid asked.

“Yes,”


	2. Not Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor meets the BAU team.

Reid and Prentiss arrived at the hospital at 9 in the morning, 2 hours after the survivor had been brought in. He had had no ID on him and no one had reported someone like him missing so they had no idea how he was. The doctors said that they wanted to speak to them about an oddity. Something had freaked them out but they weren’t saying what it was.

“You must be the FBI, I’m Doctor Smith” A stressed looking woman said. Her hair was all over the place and it looked like she hadn’t slept in days. She was carrying a thick, green file that had the place name Joe Doe written on the front. 

Prentiss glanced at Reid before she said, “Yes. We’re here to speak to the victim. Is he awake?” They hadn’t heard anything about him being awake yet but the hospital may not have contacted them yet.

“He is but first I have to talk to you about his...” She paused. “Condition,” She opened up the file and continued, “He needed a blood transfusion but we couldn’t match his blood to a type,”

Reid looked up from the paperclip in his hands, “What?”

The woman grimaced and nodded, “I know. He didn’t even have remotely familiar blood. It was like he wasn’t human,” She paused as Prentiss and Reid stared at her with a shocked expression on their faces. She wasn’t surprised that they were so surprised, she had been to when she found out. “Though, it turns out he didn’t need a transfusion. He made enough blood to make up for the stuff he lost. He has two hearts,”

“Two hearts? Is that even possible?” Prentiss asked. Reid just shrugged and Prentiss turned back toward Doctor Smith, “Can we speak to him?” She nodded and told them to follow her. They walked down a long hallway, their shoes squeaking on the tile. They arrived in the last room. The door was shut and blinds drawn, maybe to give the occupant some privacy. As soon as they opened the door, they hit with an argument. The patient was standing on a chair, glaring at the nurse. They were trying to take his temperature and he was refusing to let them. 

“Please sir, just let me take your temperature. It’ll only take a sec,” The nurse sounded exasperated, as if this had been going on for a while.

The patient just pulled himself up onto the bookshelf and said, in a strong English accent, “I don’t trust nurses. Only Rory. After you get attacked by cat nurses in wimples, you tend not to like nurses, cats, or wimples! Leave me alone, I need to get back to the TARDIS,” His eyes widened when he saw Prentiss, Reid, and Doctor Smith. “Oh! New people! Hello! I’m the Doctor,” “The Doctor” pulled his legs up on the bookcase and sat crisscross, then winced.

Prentiss said, “I’m Special Supervisory Agent Emily Prentiss and this is Doctor Spencer Reid. We’re with the FBI,”

The Doctor tapped his chest, where his breast pocket would be, “I worked with the FBI once. In 1969! With Canton Everett Delaware III. Great name but I need to go home now,” He was shaking slightly as though he was scared. He most likely was but was doing a very good job of hiding it. Prentiss was worried that their only witness was insane, he looked too young to have been alive in 1969, much less have worked with the FBI.

Doctor Smith frowned, “Sir, you need to rest. One of your ribs is cracked and you’ve been stabbed 23 times. You’re in no shape to be standing, much less climbing,” A flash of panic went across the Doctor’s face before he jumped down, landing rather gracelessly.

“I’m fine,” He said with a grin, though his eyes looked worried. “Just a little sore. I’ve had much worse. I didn’t even try to regenerate!” They had no idea what he meant by regenerate, but the idea that he was crazy seemed more and more likely. 

Prentiss waved for the nurse and Doctor Smith to leave the room. “So Doctor,” She said, using the odd name the man must have chosen for himself. “Do you have a PHD or a MD?”

“Both!” He said. “Well multiple. I have PHDs in maths, theoretical physics, biology, philosophy, English literature, I had to do that one because I lost a bet to my friend, sociology, and alien biology!” He bounced on his heels and reached up to his neck. “Oh, no bow tie. I need my bow tie. Bow ties are cool!”

Reid and Prentiss glanced at each other, both thinking their witness was insane, “Why do you have two heart?” Reid asked. He really was curious as to why this man had two hearts.

“Because I’m not human! One heart is boring. Why have one when you can have two?” The Doctor responded as though it were obvious. “I need to call UNIT or something bad will happen. I’m the head scientific advisor there. I need to find my TARDIS,”

The pair decided to ignore all the questions that popped up from his answer, “Did your attacker give a name?” Prentiss asked gently.

The Doctor’s face went blank and instead of answering he walked up to Reid and Prentiss and raised his hand to their forehead. They had no idea what he was doing until he tapped them on the forehead. The world disappeared. 

Suddenly, Reid was standing in a park, Central Park, maybe. He was on a path. A man walked up to him and asked him to help find his watch. He called himself Lewis. He heard himself say that he was the Doctor and he wondered aloud why he was called that. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he was on the ground and it hurt. It hurt so much. He felt himself be slabbed over, and over. He was bleeding and he didn’t know what was going on.

Reid gasped. He had fallen to the floor. One glance at Prentiss told him she had seen the same thing. Her eyes were wide and shocked. He understood, he was feeling the same way. “What the hell was that?” Prentiss asked, her voice shaking. They looked up and saw that the Doctor was curled up in a ball on the bed. 

He looked at them with pity and worry, “Touch telepathy. Can I leave now?” He said everything very quietly and nervously, unlike the way he had spoken earlier. 

“Do you mind coming with us, back to the precinct? We’ll get you some clothes,” Prentiss said, suddenly very business like. She needed to get him back and they needed to contact Garcia. She grabbed Reid’s arm and led him out of the room. “We need to get him back to the others and we need to properly question him. You get him something to wear and I’ll call Hotch and Garcia,” Reid nodded shakily and walked back down the hallway in search of some clothing for The Doctor. Prentiss grabbed her cell and called Hotch, “Hotch we’re bring the victim in,”

“Why? Should he stay at the hospital?” Hotch asked. He sounded stressed and slightly worried. It was hard to read what he was feeling but Prentiss had started to get good at it.

“I’ll explain when we get there. It’s weird, Hotch,” She hung up then called Garcia. 

“Hello, my Lovely!” Garcia said. 

“Garcia, I need you to look up someone called the Doctor, a former or current FBI agent named Canton Everett Delaware III, and everything you can on UNIT and it’s chief scientific advisor,” Prentiss said, pacing back and forth. Doctor Smith had reentered the Doctor’s room and the door was slightly open. She could hear that it was almost silent inside the room.

“Well Delaware was easy. With an amazing name like that, it was very easy to find him,” Garcia said. “He joined the Bureau in 1956 and left in 1969. He resigned because he’s gay and was in a reletionship with a man. Curse you FBI for your homophobia! He got married in California recently. Everything seems pretty normal,” Garcis paused. “Wait. There’s a sealed file on him from 1969 but oddly it’s from six weeks after he left,”

“Can you open it?” Prentiss asked.

Garcia scoffed, “Of course I can, just give me a second,” There were about 30 seconds of silence before Garcia began again, “This is weird. It talks about an extremely secret mission involving four other people,”

“Can you get their names?”

“Yeah, um,” Garcia paused. “Amelia Pond, Rory Pond, a woman called River Song, and someone just called the Doctor. It doesn’t say what it was about though. Just something called the Silence but I don’t think they're talking about quietness,” Garcia said. “This is really weird, Emily,”

“Yeah, I know,” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor really didn’t like the FBI. They kept bugging him and they always carried guns. He really did not like that. At least they brought him some biscuits and a bow tie. They got him new clothes because apparently they needed to keep his old clothes as evidence. He didn’t mind though, he’d be perfectly happy if they burned those clothes. They hadn’t let him go find the TARDIS. He really needed her right now. He was sitting in an interrogation room in a police station. A young man who had introduced himself as Derek Morgan was questioning him. He didn’t understand why though as he had already shown the scary one and the skinny one what had happened. 

“Where are you from?” Morgan asked. The Doctor wasn’t sure about him. He seemed rather violent and strong. He didn’t like violent people.

“Gallifrey,” He answered very simply. He knew they wouldn’t know where that was or more accurately where it had been but he simply didn’t care. He just wanted to get back to Amy and Rory and take them somewhere interesting. Maybe to see pirates. He had always wanted to see pirates.

“Where is that and are you human?” The man asked. The Doctor was getting sick of questions even though there had only been three of them so far.

“It was in the constellation Kasterborous and no I’m not human. I’m insulted. I’m a Time Lord,” The Doctor replied. He straightened his new bow tie. Even though it was brand new he was already quite fond of it. He decided he better just explain it all before they could ask him anything else. “I can travel in time and space in my TARDIS. I’m 987 years old. I’m the last of my kind. I need to leave now, okay,” The man stared at him and then left the room.

He really wanted to leave. He hated, hated feeling trapped. He hadn’t been to New York in years, not since Donna had left him. She had never been to New York so he had taken her to New York in 2009. They had gotten food and seen a show. It was amazing. She had wanted to see the Statue of Liberty so he had parked the TARDIS right on top of it. They had just sat up there and eaten leftover chocolate. Donna had had some wine and the Doctor had had some apple juice. He had never really liked alcohol in any of his regenerations, especially in this one. 

He stood up and pulled out his sonic, which he had nicked from the evidence when no one was watching him. He walked up to the door and soniced it open. The lock sparked and sprung open. “Ah, brilliant,” The door swung open and he stepped out. He walked confidently into the bullpen of the police station. One of the FBI agents saw him and ran up to him. It was the skinny one.

“How did you open the door?” The man asked. He looked slightly panicked. 

The Doctor brandished his sonic, “With my sonic!” He said, cheerfully. He flipped the screwdriver over in his hand and grinned. 

Skinny guy smiled, “What is that?”

“Well it’s a sonic screwdriver. Neat, right?” The Doctor always loved when people took interest in his sonic. Technically he hadn’t invented it, but he had added so many new things to it that it was practically a different tool. 

“Reid,” A serious looking man with dark hair poked his head out of a conference room. The Doctor had always hated conference rooms. There were always boring meetings in them. “Garcia just got here, bring the Doctor in, please,” Reid nodded and the Doctor rocked back and forth on his heels and jogged into the boring room. Inside the room there were six people sitting around the table. 

The man who had called Reid was sitting at the head of the table, most likely the leader. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked constantly stern and frowning. He was frowning at the Doctor. Next to him, sat a dark haired man with a beard. The Doctor thought he might have recognized him from somewhere. Maybe he wrote a book or something. 

The man who had interrogated him was there, along with the woman who had talked to him at the hospital. Next to them was a blond woman who looked a little Rose. She was staring at him curiously. There was another blond woman with curly hair and glasses. She was dressed very oddly and the Doctor appreciated that. 

“Hello!” The Doctor waved at them all. “I’m the Doctor,” He stood in the center of the room as the people stared at him. “Well, what do you want?”

Frowny one said, “We’re hunting a serial killer. You’re the only surviving victim,” Well that he knew. Not the serial killer thing but the victim thing. He hated being a victim. He was usually the person that saved other people, not the other way around. 

“Well, okay but I showed them what happened,” He pointed at Reid and scary women. “I used touch telepathy to show them what happened,”

“Yes, Prentiss and Reid told us,” The maybe author one said. “But how did you do it?” The Doctor really didn’t have time to explain the complex science behind the touch telepathy that Time Lords had. It had taken him years at the academy to understand it and they were humans.

“My species are touch telepaths. We can share memories or read minds with it,” The Doctor explained. “We could also connect minds with other Time Lords. Can I call UNIT please?”

“We already did,” Said great outfit one. “Hi, Penelope Garcia, tech queen, and the only thing keeping the team afloat,” The Doctor grinned at her. He liked her already. “So UNIT. Interesting. I hacked into their database. Lots of stuff on you. You used to look a lot different,”

“I did, didn’t I!” The Doctor said. He really hoped she hadn’t seen the outfit his 6th regeneration wore. That was just embarrassing. 

“Garcia, stay on topic,” Frowny one said. “We still need your help catching this killer. We’ve seen your history and we have to stop him before he kills again,”

“Well of course you need my help,” The Doctor said. “The killer’s not complete human,”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis sat in his apartment. He couldn’t stop bouncing his leg. It had always been a nervous habit of his even before he had been taken. The last man had been perfect. He didn’t feel a strong need to do it again. He wished he had stayed with him longer. They all looked so much like him. It was his fault. 

He screamed in frustration and punched the wall in front of him. The plaster split and paint went flying everywhere. Good thing he missed the beam or the ceiling may have fallen. He did not want to deal with that right now. He grabbed the tie of the last guy. He rubbed it between his hands and took a deep breath of the smell of tie. This time it was a bow tie. Out of seven ties only two of them were bow ties. He liked the bow ties, it was something different. 

Everyone thought he was dead, so no one would ever catch him. He had been dead for decades. He couldn’t let them stop him. He wouldn’t let them stop him. He needed to do what he did. He enjoyed it. Why he had stopped himself before, he didn’t know. Just then, and only then, was he glad that he had gone through that rift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought the Doctor wouldn't show his pain but he is not doing good, right now.


	3. Doctor Jones?

“Not human?” Hotch asked. Of every odd case that he had ever been on, this was most definitely strange. Aliens. That was new. He did believe the man though. After what Reid and Prentiss had told him he thought he wouldn’t be surprised by anything. 

“Yes, that’s what I just said,” The Doctor replied. He didn’t sound annoyed, just like he was talking to a small child who wasn’t understanding anything he said. “I’m not human of course and he managed to,” The Doctor paused. “Overpower me. Also, his eyes glowed golden, which is not a very human thing to do,” 

No, glowing eyes were not a very human trait, but aliens! That was really unbelievable. Hotch needed to contact UNIT. He knew that they dealt with that kind of stuff, and the Doctor had asked for them multiple times already. “Garcia,” Hotch said, turning to look at her. “Contact the UNIT office in New York. Tell them that the Doctor’s here and we have an extraterrestrial serial killer,” The rest of the team looked at him in surprise, as though they couldn’t believe he was taking this seriously. 

“I didn’t say that he was an alien! I said that he wasn’t fully human!” The Doctor said. 

“How can something not be fully human?” Morgan asked. “Does he have like one human parent and one alien parent, or something like that,” It was pretty confusing, though the Doctor was looking at them like they were idiots who should completely understand what was going on.

“Maybe,” The Doctor said. “Or he has genetic manipulation from some other species. I used to travel with a man who had been made immortal by rift energy,”

“Immortal!” Prentiss said, her eyes widening. 

“Captain Jack Harkness!” The Doctor said. “You’d like him. All American and shooty,” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor really hoped that no one he knew from UNIT would be coming. The one with the amazing clothes had contacted UNIT, and they had apparently sent over a group of people. Lewis wasn’t fully human and the Doctor was pretty sure he knew how. The man had been Welsh. He hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, since he spent so much time in Great Britain. 

“Doctor?” The Doctor looked up from his musings. A group of UNIT soldiers stood in the conference room. In the front stood Martha Jones. 

“Martha?”

“You’ve changed!” She said, shaking her head. “The last time I saw you you were all thin with a long coat! You got young,” She smiled at him. 

This was the worst thing that could’ve happened. Martha. He didn’t want her to find out what had happened to him. She would not be happy. “When’s the last time you saw me?”

“What?” Martha asked. “Um, the Hath,” Oh, of course. The Hath had been with Donna. His daughter as well. Well, kind of. She had been created by a genetic sample from him. She had been shot, but he had seen her about a decade ago. He hadn’t spoken to her, just watched. A little creepy maybe. She had been wandering around a market on Calliopticon. She hadn’t looked any different from the last time he saw her. 

“You’re not done with my old face yet!” He swept her up in a hug and she laughed. “What're you doing here?” 

“I was transferred to New York,” She said. “More importantly, what the hell are you doing here?” Nope. Nope. Nope. He did not want to tell her. Definitely not. Too bad the serious agent man cut him off, before he could come up with a mediocre at best excuse.

“He’s a key witness in this investigation. As the only surviving victim, he’s the only one who’s seen the unsub,”

Martha whipped her head around to stare at him. She looked horrified. If she was here, she must have known what the killer did to his victims, “What? Are you okay? Did you regenerate?” 

“Nope! I’m fine,” He stretched out his arms and legs to show her his supposed fineness. He winced, which did not help his case. “Just a little,” He paused searching for a word that wouldn’t worry her. “Sore. Yeah, sore,” He started biting at his thumb, a habit Rory had been determined to stop, but Amy had said it was helpful to tell if he was lying, though. 

“Are you sure?” Martha asked, sounding very concerned. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Martha tried to say something else, but he covered his ears with his hands. “I was fine before, and I’m fine now! I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine…” He mumbled to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He flinched slightly when he felt Martha’s arms around him, but quickly relaxed into her embrace. He could feel the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes, so he buried his face into Martha’s shoulder. He couldn’t cry, not now. He wanted Amy and Rory here. No, he wanted someone who was like him. He wanted a Time Lord. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s going to be okay,” It wasn’t though. It was never, ever going to be okay. Never, never, never…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia wanted to cry. She felt terrible for the shaking man. She wanted to run up and join the hug, but from what she could see about the man was that he was very much like Reid, in that he was not a fan of being touched. She didn’t want to be taken off this case, she wanted to catch the sick son of a bitch that did this and strangle him. She was going to use all of her computer magic to catch him. 

The Doctor straightened up and wiped his eyes quickly. “Um, so, how are you going to catch him? I usually just kinda blunder around till I find something,” His voice was much calmer and quieter now. The rest of the team were looking at him with pity.

“Well,” Garcia said, breaking the silence. “That’s where I come in. My wonderful amazing technical skills,” She opened her laptop, or travel gig, and wiggled her fingered over the keys, like she was about cast a spell, “Give me something to work with,”

The rest of the team and the small group from UNIT snapped back to the matter at hand. Dr. Jones, or Martha, pulled a grey laptop from her bag and sat beside Garcia, “I have a system that tracks alien lifeforms on here. It works worldwide, but we can focus it on a specific area,”

“Oy! You can track us? That’s not very nice,” The Doctor said, grumply. Garcia laughed lightly, she really liked the guy. Also, the fact that UNIT could trace alien lifeforms was really cool. “How’d you figure out how to do it?” The Doctor asked. “I have something like that on the TARDIS but how do humans have it?”

Dr. Jones laughed, “Oh, as the woman who gave it to us said, ‘Spoilers!’” The Doctor's mouth fell open. He stared at Dr. Jones for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

“River, River, River,” He said. Garcia wondered if this River was the same one as in the Silence operation. Giving humans hightech stuff did seem very in step with everything Garcia had read she had done. That was a woman that she would love to meet, and maybe even marry. The Doctor spun to face her, “Wonderful clothing girl, I need you to search for dead Wealsh people named Lewis in Cardiff. Also, their body would never have been found, so missing possible humans,”

Prentiss snapped her fingers. “I knew I recognized the accent,”

Dr. Jones frowned at him, “The rift?” The Doctor nodded and slid himself over the table and kind of landed in the chair next to Garcia. Her eyes widened when she saw the list of missing Welsh people in Cardiff. There were thousands in the last two decades alone.

“Well, my pretties, there’ve been about twenty thousand missing person reports in Cardiff in the last century,” She said. “Cardiff is just filled with missing people,” She had never seen this amount of missing people. Just face after face, scrolling down on her screen. “Just men named Lewis in the last thirty years?”

“Nope!” The Doctor said, popping the P. “As far back as you can go, we’re dealing with a rift in space time, and make ‘em Welsh,” He ran to the door and spun out of the room, saying, “I’m going to go find the TARDIS now,” 

Dr. Jones smiled sadly after him, “I see he hasn’t changed,”

Reid glanced up from the file he was reading through, “What is a TARDIS anyway?”

Surprisingly, Morgan answered, “A time and space machine,” When he saw everyone’s expression of confusion, he said, “The Doctor explained it to me,”

Garcia turned back to her computer and narrowed the search down to white, Welsh men named Lewis. Turned out quite a few of them had gone missing in the last century. “Emily, come here,” Emily walked over to her and glanced at the computer. “Can you pick out the creep from the memory? Turns out there are a ton of Welsh Lewises who went missing in Cardiff. 29 to be exact,” Prentiss scrolled through the photos, squinting at the screen. 

“Well,” Dr. Jones said. “Here are all the non human or even slightly alien people in Manhattan,” She spun the computer to face the room, on the screen was a map of Manhattan with small red dots on it. Many of them were moving and most were together. In all, there were about a hundred. “This is just the living, intelligent humanoids. This can also trace tech, non-humanoids, and non-intelligent aliens,” She then laughed slightly. “But not bees,”

Reid narrowed his eyes at her, “Bees?” Dr. Jones just laughed and continued to try and narrow down the search.

“Got him!” Prentiss pointed at a man on the screen. “Lewis Rees. Went missing in 1968,”

Rossi’s brow furrowed, “1968? I thought you said he was about thirty?” It was pretty confusing but Prentiss seemed completely sure.

“The Doctor said we shouldn’t limit the year they went missing,” Morgan said. “Anyways, we are dealing with literal aliens here,”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor rushed down the street, pushing past people and barely paying attention to where he was. He was following the telepathic signal that the TARDIS was giving off. He felt her worry on the edges of his mind. He needed to get to her. Now. He was muttering to himself under his breath. Complete nonsense, of course, but it calmed him down. 

He came to the edge of the wooded area of the park and hurried to a small dirt path. He thought he may have gone down it. He followed the telepathic signal that the TARDIS was projecting, until he came to a small group of bushes. He pushed the branches out of the way, finally finding the TARDIS.

Her doors swung open immediately, and as soon as he stepped inside, they slammed shut behind him. She buzzed worriedly, almost the telepathic version of a hug. He leaned against her console, rubbing his hands against the side of it. Just being back to the TARDIS made him feel a tad better, but he needed to get back. It was his job to protect humans. 

“It’s not fair,” The Doctor muttered. “Why is it always me? They should help themselves,” The TARDIS buzzed slightly. “Yes, I know that they would be dead without me, but it shouldn’t be my job to take care of them. They should take care of themselves,” It wasn’t fair that he was thinking that way. He was the Doctor, and he helped people. The two went hand and hand. He was going to make sure Lewis didn’t hurt anymore humans, even if it killed him. 

He set the TARDIS to go back to the boring room at the police station. She very reluctantly dematerialized. He could feel her concern at the edges of his mind, but brushed it off. She always worried about him. She had been with him for almost 500 years now, and she was still as amazing as the day he first met her. 

When he arrived, he heard several gasps, a couple screams, and an excited laughter from outside. He stepped outside of the TARDIS with a little spin. “Hello, hello! I’ve decided to help!” He said, cheerfully. Martha was grinning at him and everyone else in the room looked at him with shock. The UNIT people were a little less surprised, but the FBI people were completed unprepared. 

“How did you do that?” Reid asked. He stood up and walked around the TARDIS, examining her. The Doctor jumped up and down. Someone was interested in the TARDIS! Well of course they would be. A 1950s police box that suddenly appeared out of nowhere was very interesting. 

“Well, it’s all timey-winey,” The Doctor said, waving his hands wildly. “Too complex for humans anyway,” Reid looked a bit insulted at that but he ignored him, and vaulted over the table to the chair next to the good clothing one. “So have you found anything?”

She glanced up at him, “Well yeah,” She furrowed her brow. “It’s a bit weird though. Like extra weird,” Grumpy one gestured for her to continue. “Well, I found three living, non-missing Lewis Rees in Manhattan. Only one fits the profile though,” She spun her computer around. A picture of Lewis was on the screen, maybe from a driver's license.

“That’s him,” The Doctor murmured. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the picture. He could almost feel phantom hands all over his skin, it felt like he was drowning. 

Nice clothing one- Garcia maybe?- quickly spun the computer back around, and said, “He has a sealed, and I’m talking super sealed, this person was almost as good as me, file. It’s from Torchwood,” Torchwood. Of course it was them. Always Torchwood. 

“Can you get in Baby Girl?” Morgan asked.

At the same time Martha sighed, and muttered, “Torchwood! God damn it, Jack,”

“First, of course I can. I said almost as good as me, I’m still better,” Garcia said. “Also, you know them?” Garcia seemed to look at Martha without looking up from her computer. 

Martha rolled her eyes, “Yes. For a bit. They were an odd group, but good at their jobs,” She then gasped and grinned, “I think I may still have access to those files! Mind if I try?”

“Be my guest. That would have taken me hours to get into,” 

Martha quickly signed into her account for Torchwood. “There we go!” Her face fell. “What the hell?”  
The Doctor looked up at her, confused. “What?”

“‘Lewis Rees disappeared in 1968 through the rift. He was 28 at the time. When he came back in 2002, only seven months had passed for him,’” Martha said, reading what must have been Jack’s report. “‘I- Jack- have decided that he is fit to live in modern life, as there are no signs of change after his disappearance.’ Lovely, just perfect. He seemed normal,” 

“Well he was in the hospital recently,” Garcia said. “The tests were inconclusive, that was about seven weeks ago,” 

“That’s his trigger,” Maybe an author said. “Do you have an address for modern Lewis Rees?” 

“Yep, right here!”


	4. Not A God

The BAU team looked at the TARDIS suspiciously. Doctor Reid was the first of them to go in. As soon as he entered, he rushed out and ran around the TARDIS. He looked at the Doctor in shock, “It’s bigger on the inside!” He said. “That’s amazing! How did you do that?” The Doctor tried to explain the TARDIS to him as the rest of the BAU entered the TARDIS. The TARDIS zapped anyone who tried to touch the console, and beeped angrily at the Doctor. 

The Doctor rushed to the console, “Martha! Put the postcode in here!” He pointed at one of the TARDIS navigation systems. She punched in the apartment number, and grabbed the railing as the TARDIS dematerialized. Several of the UNIT soldiers, and the grumpy agent fell over. “Sorry! She’s not great at short distances!” The TARDIS landed, and immediately opened her doors, as if to say, Get them out now! All of them filed out, and the Tardis shut her door behind them. They were in front of Lewis’s apartment building, only a second after they left. 

Martha and the grumpy agent set the UNIT soldiers as a perimeter around the building. The BAU team and Martha, minus Garcia, would be going in to talk to Lewis. “Doctor,” Martha said. “You wait here with Adams,” She pointed at a UNIT soldier with dark hair and freckles. He was young maybe in his mid twenties. 

“No, I’m coming with you,” The Doctor said. Before Martha could protest, he said, “I’m an expert on alien lifeforms, much more than any of you,” He gestured at the group of UNIT soldiers. “So, I’m coming,” A small group of UNIT soldiers came out, followed by a large group of humans. They had been sent in to clear the building, so no civilians were hurt. 

They walked into the building, Martha and the BAU with their guns, the Doctor with his sonic. When they arrived at Lewis’s apartment, they didn’t even bother knocking. Morgan kicked down the door. On a blue, plaid chair sat Lewis. His legs were crossed and he was staring at them unblocking, “I knew you would be here soon. Where’s the Sandman? I’ll only speak to him,” 

They glanced at each other, confused. “There’s no Sandman here,” Martha said, calming, still pointing her gun at him.

Lewis scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous,” He said. “I saw you arrive in his magic box,”

Ah. So it was one of the Doctor’s many names. The Doctor stepped forward. “You can call me that if you like,” He said, coldly. “I have many names,” He took another step toward Lewis. “You made a huge mistake attacking me. You thought you could kill me, like all those humans. Do I look like a man who dies to you? Do you think that you, a pathetic enhanced human, could kill me? I am the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, Merlin, the Prince of Deceit, the Butcher of Skull Moon,” He clapped his hands together, and smiled a smile of teeth. “Call me a god if you want. Some do. I am the Doctor, and you made the biggest mistake of your life attacking me, and now you’ll realize that,”

Lewis glared at the Doctor, he had nothing to lose anyway, “My friends called you a god,” He said. “They thought you would save them. Come along in your magic box and save them from their lives. They prayed to you, Doctor,” He said mockenly. “And you never came. You let them rot. I gave you a fraction of the pain they felt, and you deserved it,” He stood up, and took a step toward the Doctor. “Since I got back, I researched you. You’re a monster. Leaving death and pain in your wake. Not even staying to say goodbye,” Lewis said. “There are no Gods in this room, just a devil playing pretend. Too cowardly to kill anyone yourself, getting others to do it for you,”

“Did you know their names?” The Doctor asked.

“What?” Lewis asked.

“Did you know their names?” He asked, again. “Did you see their faces every night before you fell asleep? Did you stop to think of the people they would leave behind? Of the lives they were living?” He raised his head to look Lewis in the eyes, hands completely still by his sides. “You have ever right to hate me, but in doing so you hurt innocent humans,”

Lewis raised his eyebrows, “Everyone is guilty of something,”

“That’s just what people say when they do something terrible and want an excuse,” Martha said. “Please come with us willingly, we’ll help you,” She hadn’t changed at all. Still, hopeful and kind. 

“We know what happened to you Lewis,” Dr. Reid said. “You were taken out of your old time, out of your life. It wasn’t fair,”

Lewis laughed, “Fair? Of course it wasn’t fair,” Before anyone could have moved, he rushed forward and twisted Dr. Reid’s arm. The Doctor heard the bone snap, and Reid scream in pain. Then he heard a gun fire, and the next thing he saw was Lewis on the floor, blood circling his head like a halo. He looked up and saw that Martha was holding a smoking gun. She was staring in shock at the body on the floor. He walked up to Martha, and gently pulled the gun out of her hand. 

“Doctor…” She murmured, before she threw her arms around him. He held her as she shook. One of the agents, Prentiss maybe, took Lewis’s pulse and shook her head. He was dead. He couldn’t hurt anyone else. 

The paramedics were called in, and Lewis’s body was taken to the New York UNIT headquarters. He took the BAU team back to the precinct where they had set up shop. Martha had stayed in the TARDIS, and was taking a nap in her old bedroom. It was the first time she had ever killed anyone, in this timeline. The last time she had had to kill anyone was in the Year That Never Happened. She deserved a rest. 

He was glad it was over. He could go back to Amy and Rory. Maybe they could go see pirates. He liked pirates, pirates were cool. 

He followed the BAU team to the plane, and just before they took off, he entered with the TARDIS. He stepped out, and said, “Hello!”

“Doctor!” Garcia said cheerfully. “What are you doing here?”

He smiled at her sadly. “I have to erase your memories of me. It’s not safe it you remember,”

“What! No,” Morgan said. “I deserve to know what happened to me,”

“You’ll remember the case, just not the aliens,” He said.

“But we might need this for later cases,” Hotch protested. “What if there’s another extraterrestrial unsub?”

“Well, UNIT can help with that,” The Doctor said. “I hope you all have a good life,” he walked up to Garcia and put his fingers to her temple. “This won’t hurt,” After he erased her memories, she curled up in the seat, asleep. He erased the memories of all the BAU, and they all fell asleep, unaware of the alien on their plane. He entered the TARDIS, and zipped away. 

He dropped Martha off at her apartment, and put her in her bed. She was still asleep. He made her a cup of tea, grabbed a few cookies, and put them on her nightstand. He got back in his TARDIS and sighed. He didn’t know if he would ever see her again. Probably not. 

He landed in front of Amy and Rory’s house, and walked in without knocking. They were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. “So,” He said, fake smiling. “How do you feel about pirates?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it? I decided to only do four chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll most likely post the next chapter in the next week.


End file.
